Pokémon Battleground
by Mothstar
Summary: The Pokémon battleground is a facility dedicated solely to battling. Bring your best three Pokémon and test your skill! First Pokéemon story. Rated K plus for "mild cartoon violence." For an OC to battle here, please visit my forum. Please R&R!
1. An Introductory Battle

Pokémon Battleground

_Yeah, I like Pokémon. Deal with it ;). And I most especially like the battles. So I'm making a story where all that happens is BATTLES! __If there is a place called Pokémon Battleground then I am not stealing__. The first few will be made up by me. If you want to battle here, there is a link on my profile to my forums. Go to the Pokémon one. I don't usually watch the show (in fact, I haven't watched it in ages) so I may be inaccurate in any sense. I do own the games though. Now, remember, if you want to battle here, go to my Pokémon forum and say so!_

Pokémon Battleground

The Pokémon Battleground is a facility dedicated solely to battling. Bring your 3 best Pokémon and compete! Single battles available. Come in and enjoy the fun! This has no battle points (BP). You earn experience points from battling, but the item Experience Share is banned.

Battleground leader: Moth: tall, lanky teenager with curly brown hair that stops at the middle of her neck. Her hair has gold highlights. She wears glasses with thick purple-and-gold frames.

Moth yawned and sat up, kicking the covers off. Time to start the day.

.

She usually worked with the challengers. Sure, there were the women at the front whose job it really was to register battlers, but as the leader here, she felt more 'in it' when she actually did the job.

A young boy with tousled blond hair sticking out from underneath his baseball cap walked in, Poké Ball in hand. Upon seeing Moth, he came over.

"Do you work here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Moth," she replied. No need to tell him who was in charge of this place. "What's your name? Do you want to battle?"

"I'm Luke, and I want to battle!"

Moth's gaze fell to the Poké Balls at the boy's waist. "Which Pokémon will you use?"

[

Moth walked briskly to another building near the main one. This was a large apartment complex, not strictly a part of the Battleground. The majority of the people living here worked for the Battleground. She walked in and spoke into private intercom on the wall, calling the person she had chosen to battle Luke.

]

Moth took her position on the ledge that overlooked the outdoor battlefield. There was an outdoor one and an indoor one. Since it was nice out—almost summer—the outdoor battlefield was the logical choice. It was somewhat like a football field—short, cushiony grass and soft soil underneath to prevent injury to any who fell. A white Poké Ball symbol had been painted on the middle. There were bleachers for people to watch. Below the ledge where she stood, there was a large screen that would display each challenger, how many Pokémon they had left, and even zoom in on the battle. At one end of the field, Luke was looking closely at his three Poké Balls, perhaps talking to his Pokémon. At the other end, Natalia, the darker-skinned young woman Moth had picked, was adjusting her long curls in a hand-held mirror. Moth picked up a megaphone and began to speak.

"Okay, everyone! Please be quiet!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Battleground! Today, the challenger is Luke!"

The crowd applauded as Luke waved.

"And fighting him first will be Natalia!"

Natalia flashed a bright smile as the crowd clapped.

"Let the battle begin!"

Natalia produced a Poké Ball. "May the best girl win!"

"In your dreams!" Luke retorted. "Go, Cyndaquil!"

A Poké Ball flew through the air. A beam of light shot out of it and made the shape of a Pokémon. Color came into it.

"_Cynda!"_

The Cyndaquil's tail fire blazed as it trilled and pumped itself up.

Natalia had a Poké Ball in her hand. "I choose Ivysaur!"

"_Ivysaur."_

The Ivysaur glared at the Cyndaquil.

"Fight!" Moth yelled.

Luke moved first. "Cyndaquil, Flame Charge!"

"_Cyndaquiiiil!"_

His fiery rear blazed, and the air around it rippled from the heat. _"Cynda...QUIIIL!" _The fire enveloped him, and he charged.

"Dodge it, Ivysaur!" Natalia called. He did so, jumping to the side. Cyndaquil ran right past. Embers showered Ivysaur. _"Ivysaur! Ivysaur!" _Then Ivysaur focused himself, narrowing his eyes. _"Ivysauuur."_

"Ivysaur, use Vine Whip!"

"_Iiiiivysaur!"_

Two vines extended from either side of the bud on Ivysaur's back. They wound around Cyndaquil.

"_Cyndaquil! Quil quil quil!" _He trilled in panic as he was lifted up into the air. _"Cyndaquiiiiil!"_

"Cyndaquil! Use Ember!" Luke yelled.

"_Quiiiil!" _He breathed flame on the vines that were holding him.

"_IVYSAUR!" _The vines abruptly let go, and Cyndaquil fell to the ground. Ivysaur was circling and staring at its burnt vines. _"Ivysaur Ivysaur Ivysaur Ivysaur—"_

"Focus, Ivysaur!" Natalia screeched.

"_Ivysaur!" _Ivysaur withdrew his vines and shook his head firmly. But Cyndaquil was right on top of him, tail blazing.

**CRASH!**

Cyndaquil had executed a perfect Flame Charge! Ivysaur couldn't be more surprised. He fell to the ground, legs twitching.

"_Ivysaur..."_

Moth picked up her megaphone. "Ivysaur has fainted! What Pokémon will Natalia send out next?"

"Ivysaur, return!" Natalia sent the Pokémon back into his Poké Ball. "You can do it, Surskit!"

Luke's eyes widened at the small water type. This was a female Surskit, and it had a surprisingly unnerving glare.

"Cyndaquil, use Smokescreen!" Luke called.

The Cyndaquil opened his mouth and let loose with a stream of pitch-black smoke. Luke and Natalia began coughing as smoke enveloped the field.

Between coughs, Natalia yelled, "Surskit, use Bubblebeam!"

The thin cry of the Surskit echoed throughout the stadium. Bubbles flew all over the field, dissipating the fog. The Cyndaquil screeched, and Surskit blasted bubbles at the sound.

All that was left of the smoke was thick fog in the puddles of water. Moth leaned forward, trying to find Cyndaquil. Luke found him first.

The boy lifted Cyndaquil out of a puddle. "Cyndaquil, wake up! Are you okay? Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil's rear end emitted a few pathetic-looking sparks. It blinked blearily at Luke. "Cynd..."

"Oh, good!" Luke rubbed his Pokémon's head. "You did great, Cyndaquil." He hugged the drenched body close, then returned it to its Poké Ball. He drew out another one.

"I'll avenge your defeat of Cyndaquil!" Luke said bravely. "Go, Geodude!"

The Pokémon appeared on the ground. "Geodude!" it called, giving Surskit a fierce look.

"Oh, wow!" Moth said into her megaphone. "Both of these Pokémon are weak to each other! What will happen?"

Natalia looked smug. Her Surskit was faster than that Geodude.

Suddenly the Geodude held up a white object in its hand.

"Geodude, use Rock Slide!" Luke commanded. He looked excited and proud.

The Geodude lunged forward and held up its arms. "Geodude!"

Rocks fell from above, battering the Surskit. With its low stats, the Pokémon didn't have a chance. It staggered toward its trainer, its eyes the comical swirly indicating a K.O.

"Thanks to Luke's Quick Claw, Surskit has fainted!" Moth said into her microphone. "Natalia is on her last Pokémon! What will she do?"

Natalia withdrew her Surskit, a worry line across her forehead, yet a smile on her face. "Go, Wartortle!" she yelled. "Win it for me!"

The male Wartortle materialized on the field and angled its ears toward the Geodude. "Wartortle," it growled.

"This Wartortle's ready to fight!" Moth said. "Can Natalia make a comeback?"

"Wartortle, use Water Pulse!" Natalia commanded. The Water-type obliged, blasting its foe with pulsing water. The Geodude was out before it had time to cry out.

"Geodude has fainted!" Moth said. "Both trainers are on their last Pokémon! Who will win?"

"Go, Machop!" Luke called, sending out the Fighting-type. It glared at the Wartortle, who shrugged it off.

"Wartortle, use Water Pulse!" Natalia instructed. The turtle did as it was told, but it missed.

"Machop! Use Thunderpunch!" Luke shouted, a note of excitement in his voice. Natalia's eyes widened as her Pokémon was struck with Machop's electrified fist. Wartortle gave his trainer a look of apology before closing its eyes.

"Thanks to an Egg move of Machop's, Luke is the winner!"

Luke cheered. Natalia withdrew her Wartortle with a smile.

"Good fighting, Luke," she told him. He beamed and knelt to hug his Machop. It squeezed him so tightly that Natalia had to call it off.

"Congratulations!"

**First Pokémon story. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. A Powerful Trainer

**Chapter 2: A Powerful Trainer**

Moth strode calmly to the field. Yesterday she had received a call that a powerful trainer would meet her there. He had submitted himself for the next battle over the phone, but she wanted to meet him for herself.

She saw the silhouette from a ways off. His shaggy red hair just barely hid his ears. He adjusted his cap, a dark reddish-orange against his rust-colored hair. He fingered a Poké Ball that he held in his fist. Moth blinked, impressed. _He seems like one powerful trainer!_

The teen looked up when Moth approached. "I'm Axel," he stated, getting to the point.

Moth held out a hand. "Moth."

Axel shook her outstretched hand stiffly. "I talked with you yesterday."

Moth nodded. "Are you ready for battle?"

Axel tossed the Poké Ball into the air. It opened in midair and released a beam of light. On the ground, a magnificent lion-like Pokémon materialized with a roar.

"Absolutely," Axel replied at last. Moth stared at the Pokémon.

"Arcanine," she whispered.

Axel gave a faint shrug. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Moth was jolted out of her stupor by his arrogance. "Yup. Tell me your three Pokémon and I'll get you set up on the field."

Axel narrowed his eyes, and Moth noticed the shade of brown was the same as the Arcanine's. "Just don't give me some low-rate trainer. I'm no ordinary trainer, and these are no ordinary Pokémon."

"Right," Moth replied.

Axel stood on the field with Arcanine's Poké Ball in his hand. Moth was at her position above the screen, and the woman whom Moth had chosen to face him murmured to her Pokémon through the Poké Balls. The woman, named Sybil, was pale and had long black hair hanging down her back.

Moth picked up her megaphone. "Ready?"

Both trainers looked up and nodded.

"Fight!"

"Impress them all, Arcanine!" Axel shouted, tossing the Poké Ball. Once again the Fire-type roared as it materialized. Fire swirled around its paws as it looked at Sybil.

"You can do it, Spiritomb," Sybil murmured, pressing the button. The Spiritomb intoned its cry as it crouched on the grass.

"Arcanine, use Flare Blitz!" Axel commanded.

Arcanine roared. Flames swelled around it. The grass beneath it crumbled to ash as the heat intensified. The Pokémon tipped its head back and roared again. Moth caught a glimpse of shimmering red inside of its mouth.

Then it charged.

The Spiritomb had been observing all of this and was unprepared for the attack. It was thrown clear off its...er...stone and collided with Sybil's head, leaving a lump. Sybil merely rubbed her head and muttered, "Untrained Pokémon."

The Arcanine looked proud of itself, even though a scratch on its side revealed recoil damage.

"Avenge Spiritomb's defeat, Medicham," Sybil called.

The Pokémon practiced chops in the air as it stood on the field.

"Arcanine! Take that thing down with Wild Charge!"

Sybil bristled at Axel's insult. "Medicham is not a _thing_," she hissed. "Dodge it, Medicham!"

The Pokémon's eyes glowed as it sidestepped the electrified tackle. The Arcanine couldn't stop, and it collided violently with Sybil.

"Ouch," she moaned. "Medicham, defeat it with High Jump Kick!"

The Medicham hesitated slightly. Its trainer was underneath the dazed foe.

"Don't worry about me," she insisted.

The Medicham launched itself into the air. Its gaze cleared of worry when Sybil wriggled out from underneath Arcanine. The Fire-type had just shaken its head to clear it when Medicham's feet knocked it down to the ground once more.

"Arcanine! Get up!" Axel yelled. He exclaimed in delight when it staggered to its paws. "Use Reversal!"

The Arcanine shuddered and charged Medicham. It flew through the air and landed heavily on Sybil's head injury. "Ouch," she groaned.

"Great job, Arcanine," Axel praised him. It seemed to stand a little straighter.

"Go, Gardevoir!" Sybil said intensely. It materialized, glaring at Axel.

"Use Reversal again!" Axel commanded. It tackled the foe, and Gardevoir fell to the ground, but got back up again.

"Use Psychic," Sybil told it. Gardevoir's eyes glowed with a blue-white light, and Arcanine tensed, baring its teeth in pain. It bellowed loudly and its legs buckled.

"Arcanine has fainted!" Moth said, taking away Axel's change to yell at his Pokémon. "What will he send out next?"

"Beat her, Gallade!"

Moth's eyes widened. "Gardevoir versus Gallade! Who will win?"

Axel looked smug. "Night Slash," he told the Gallade. It darted forward gleefully, swiping at its opponent with shadowy blades. Gardevoir crumpled on the ground.

"Axel wins!" Moth declared.

After the battle, Sybil had headed for the Pokémon Center to heal her Pokémon. Axel hadn't; he had stayed with his Pokémon to brag. He had used a Max Revive on Arcanine.

Moth approached him.

"What are you doing?" she asked casually. _Showing off?_

"Oh, I'm just standing here, letting people see the victors," he replied. "Go, Eelektross!" Axel tossed a Poké Ball. The large blue eel-like Pokémon emerged, electricity crackling around it. A few people _oohed_.

"That was a nice battle," Moth told him.

Axel smirked. "I'm coming back again tomorrow. See if you can get a tougher trainer for me, 'k?"

Moth clenched her teeth for a moment. "Fine."

**Cliffhanger? Cliffie! Please review!**


End file.
